


Babies Day Out

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And that one time she doesnt', Baby Fic, Based on Real Events, F/M, Fluff, Jemma excels at prepartion, New Parents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:  write a drabble or something of FitzSimmons with twins? (You can thank Chloe!) Bonus if they're grocery shopping.   You got it!  Fitzsimmons first trip out with their new twins!  Pure fluff and fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queensimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/gifts).



Babies Day Out

“Jemma,” Fitz called as he walked into the entry way of their home. He’d been instructed to load the car while she finished getting Mackenzie and Lincoln ready for their first public outing that wasn’t the doctor’s office or to visit their team and families. Though, seeing the pile of baby gear neatly stacked by the door made him wonder if they were going to more than just the grocery store. More like a seven day trip to the states. 

“Yes, Fitz,” she called from the nursery. 

“I thought we were just running to the store and a walk in the park,” He called up looked at the pile doubtfully. Was that a suitcase behind the car seats?

“We are,” she said descending the stairs with a pink bundle in her arms. Mackenzie outfit coordinated from head to toe. Fitz took his precious little girl with a smile. Jemma turning back up to get Lincoln, “Get her in her car seat, we have exactly two hours before we need to feed them.” 

Fitz dropped a loving kiss to his daughters head before he carefully put her in the pink car seat, next to the pink diaper bag, with the pink cover, coordinating blanket, burp cloths, and paci neatly folded and waiting next to the device. 

He had finished clipping her in when Jemma came down with Lincoln, cooing happily at him as she set him in his green car seat, and like Mackenzie had a perfect outfit and set of coordinating items. “What all needs to go in the car?” Fitz asked looking around. 

“All of it,” Jemma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Slinging the diaper bags over her shoulders and grabbing the suitcase. 

“Jemma, why on earth do we need a suitcase? We will be ten minutes from the house,” Fitz asked knowing this was dangerous territory for him. Messing with her nesting and preparation instincts.

Jemma picked up the bag, “Just two or three back up outfits for both of them. Jackets in case its cold, Lighter outfits if it’s too warm, snowsuits, rain gear, and their pajamas in case we are out longer and we want them ready for bed.” 

Fitz didn’t argue, knowing it would take more time to convince her to leave a select few items than it would to load and unload them form the car. And five minutes later they were on their way. Jemma crawling into the back seat the second they were out of the driveway to keep a better eye on them. 

Pulling into a parking spot he opened the door to grab the car seat and clip it into a nearby shopping trolley, a sharp crack to his wrist stopping him. “We can’t put them on those filthy things!” Jemma said as she crawled out and rummaged through her supplies before pulling out the baby slings. “Jemma they are in their seats, the won’t even-” If looks could kill Fitz could have been dead right there. Snapping his mouth shut dutifully put on Lincoln’s sling while Jemma did Mackenzie’s. Then once he was done waiting patiently for Jemma to inspect the fastenings and ensured nothing would give way before they put the baby in. 

Getting the all clear he went to get Lincoln, the boy’s bright blue eyes looking at him curiously as he wrangled him out of the restraints. A hissing noise getting his attention and he peered carefully over the top of the car. Jemma had closed the other door and was in the process of coating every inch of the shopping trolley with her specially developed anti-bacterial spray. 

He looked back at his son, “Do me a favor and never get sick, okay?” he’s said getting a coo in response. 

Baby’s settled into their slings and trolley clean enough to eat off of they headed in, Jemma glancing at her watch. “We have ninety minutes until feeding,” she said leading the way. 

They followed their normal shopping pattern, though Jemma did linger in the baby aisle for longer than usual as she debated extensively over what kind of wipes to get when her preferred brand was out. 

For the most part Mackenzie and Lincoln were content snuggled close to their parents, an array of new stimuli around them. 

They were at the checkout when Fitz felt that disaster was about to hit. Dear old Mrs. Anderson from down the street approached, A hankerchief dabbing her running nose and a bag from the pharmacist in her hand. 

Her old eyes widened at the sight of the babies, hands reaching out to stroke them in their slings and the object look of terror on Jemma’s face, her eyes fixed on the wet hankerchief and bag of medicine. 

“Oh!” She cooed “The infamous baby Fitzsimmons! I have so been wanting to come by and see them but this cold just won’t’ go away, on my second round of antibiotics now. But just look at them, I could just kiss those little cheeks all day.” 

Fitz was sure that in that moment if Jemma had an Icer on her she would have used it on the nearly ninety year old woman and moved quickly himself. Gently stopping her by the shoulder and turning his sling just enough to give her a peek inside. “How about we have you over for tea and a proper visit when you are feeling better. They are all wrapped up now and you look like you could do with a good lie down.” 

Mrs. Anderson looked slightly disappointed but smiled kindly and continued on, “That would be lovely dears. Jemma my darling you look wonderful, only a little bit of that belly there.” Jemma smiled politely back, hands covering Mackenzie as she toddled by. 

Once she was gone Fitz didn’t move leaving his hand held out away from Lincoln and Jemma attacked him with her spray and a bottle of hand sanitizer. Muttering about fining hazmat suits in the babies’ sizes. 

There was barely room for the groceries in the boot as Fitz was careful to keep things accessible as they made their way to the park. Stopping at their favorite chip shop to pick up their lunch to enjoy as they basked in the warm afternoon sun. 

This time Jemma allowed them to be strapped into their stroller, one of Fitz’s one design. Light, compact, with plenty of storage, and not to mention a whole host of defensive add on’s including the Energy Barrier tech he had used to created Coulson’s hand Shield. Though the envy of the playgroup was the build in changing station he’d rigged should they ever be in a pinch and Jemma couldn’t sanitize a public restroom to her standards.

Both babies cooed happily at the change in scenery, the stroller offering them new and interesting things as well as their parents in their line of sight. The small family getting lots of attention as they walked. 

Jemma was able to relax a bit more, knowing the Shield was in place and keeping the germs away. Though one woman did get zapped when she tried to reach in and touch Lincoln.

Fitz settled them in their favorite spot, under their favorite tree overlooking the pond and the playground. Yet far enough away they wouldn’t have a lot of traffic. 

Jemma set to work setting up the blanket. Laying out the large blanket before unloading what would be needed for feedings. Everything they would have had a home neatly set up and waiting. 

There they settled, under their favorite tree, in their favorite park, with their favorite people. Fitz couldn’t help but watch Jemma, her eyes on Lincoln as he suckled the bottle in her arms. To him she never looked more beautiful than when she was holding their children. 

Careful not to disturb Mackenzie too much he leaning over and kissed her cheek. Jemma leaned into his embrace and rested her head against his shoulder after he pulled away with a contented sigh. “Not bad for our first day out,” she said. 

“Not at all,” he agreed adjusting Mackenzie to burp her, a few pats getting a hearty one as well as some movement on the other end. “Really,” he said pulling away to look her in the eye, “You couldn’t have done that when your Mum has you.” And Fitz swore in that moment the baby smiled back at him. 

“Am I okay to use the pad on the blanket?” He asked reaching for the diaper bag. Jemma looked a bit unhappy but relented adjusting Lincoln in her arms to burp him now that he was done. 

Fitz dug through the layers of clothes, blankets and medicines, frowning as he reached the bottom of the bag. He moved onto to other only to find the same thing. They had two diaper bags. And no diapers. 

“Jem, um I think we forgot something,” He said carefully.

She looked up confused. “I had an extensive list Fitz, what could I have possibly have forgotten.”

He couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up, “Well we have two diaper bags with no diapers.” 

Jemma’s eyes widened and she groaned, she’d pulled diapers, ten of them, for each baby none the less. And set them on the changing table to put in after she’d put in their favorite comfort items….she must have left them on the table.

Jemma was already rapidly packing things up after snapping Lincoln in. Fitz wiped a tear away before looking down at Mackenzie again, “Okay baby girl, let’s get you home and cleaned up. And I’m sure next time your mum is going to insist I pack no less than two cases of diapers in the car whenever we go out.” 

End

And Yes…I was the first time mom that-

Took no less than 3 back up outfits on any outing no matter how far/long. Plus if it gets cold/hot options.  
Hosed everything and everyone down with lysol and sanitizer   
Nearly decked a sick neighbor for getting too close to my new baby  
Traveled (and still travel) with a full pharmacy  
Back up blankets  
Agonized for hours over wipe, shampoo, and diaper brands  
Was insanely particular about my stroller choice, storage and weight was key.  
Triple checked fastenings on Sling  
Coordinated the heck out of everything from the bow to the blanket  
Had a schedule, do NOT mess with the schedule   
Sat in the back seat to make sure baby was fine when we were in the car  
And YES went out with everything but the kitchen sink….and forgot the diapers…


End file.
